Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: After
by AttackofTheBeast
Summary: Ritsu ran away again before telling Takano that he loved him Ritsu switched departments and moved into another apartment. Takano goes into a deep depression that he feels he never will come out of. No one can help him, well until the day she comes along and changes his life. His world is now upside down with her. Has some yaoi scene.
1. Chapter 1

Takano felt the warm light from the sun hit his face. He slowly opened his eyes to see the blinds half open. He rubbed both eyes as he sat up. His eyes adjusted to see his jacket and shirt near the door. He looked around and saw the bathroom door half open. Was it his mind playing tricks on him?

No he heard water rushing from the bathroom. He smiled maybe it was Ritsu. Maybe he came back. Takano started for the bathroom slowly and quietly to not scare Ritsu. He gently placed his hand on the opened door firmly grasped it. He then flew it open to see a naked girl. Wait what a GIRL!

She looked over and screamed. Takano slammed the door behind himself shocked. There was a girl in his bathroom. Why was there a girl in his bathroom? Well whatever reason she had to leave.

He sat on his bed thinking of ways to kick her out.

"Hey you lady get out!" No too blunt.

"I don't want anything to do with you." No too mean.

"Can you leave?" Not direct enough.

He heard the door open. He looked up to see a tall women with a slim but little curvy figure standing in his bathroom doorway. She had big greenish blue eyes and black short hair. She was holding a towel up covering her figure.

Takano said, "Get out."

"No."

Huh? Did she say no.

"This is my house."

"Yes but I'm not leaving until I fix that messed up person from last night."

Wait last night. He didn't remember anything. Did they?

"Wait did we do?"

"Hum…Oh no. We didn't."

"Then what happen to make you say no?"

"Well you cried for an hour and told me everything. Then after you feel asleep in my lap crying."

"I did?"

She nodded her head as she walked over to the other side of the bed and started to pick up her clothes.

"Well that gives you no right to help me."

"You're not allowing that weird thing happening again. Plus it seems you need the help."

She started to get dress in the kitchen. She kneels to the floor which made the counter hide her body.

"I don't I'm a normal man."

She went up to Takano with no shirt on only having her bra cover her breast. She grabbed Takano's chin forcing his eyes to meet hers. She said, "I will help you for the good of everyone in the world."

He was surprised and speak less. She pulled her shirt over her head and grabbed her shoes and bag. She quickly walked out of the apartment. He exhaled and sighed. He got up and walked outside. He pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. He got his lighter twisted the knob. He was about to light the cigarette when he heard the elevator beep. He turned around and saw her again. Oh god her! His cigarette fell out of his mouth because his mouth was wide open.

She smiled and waved to him.

He said with anger, "What do you want?"

"Sesh Mr. Butt Hurt. I'm going home. Now my apartment is up on this floor."

She lived near him oh god. That truly sucked. She then stopped in front on Ritsu's old apartment. She took her key and opened the door. She lived in his apartment. Takano then started remembering all the times they spent together. It was too painful to think of.

He quickly turned back around and took out another cigarette. He lit it and took a deep breath closing his eyes to relax. He then felt his cigarette being pulled out of his mouth. His eyes shot wide open to see her stomping on his cigarette. He pulled her off of it and yelled, "What the hell is that for?"

"If I'm going to help you out. I don't want you dead in the middle of it." He started loosening his grip on her. He looked down to the floor.

"I would rather die than live anymore."

_Slap_. His cheek felt hot and stingy. He looked at her to see fierce rage. She yelled out at him, "Don't ever think like that. You have things to live for! No guy should make you think about dying!"

He then looked out at the city and said with sadness, "You don't get it. You don't get it when you are played around in a relationship that is pretty much one side love."

"I do."

His eyes widen and he quickly looked at her. She was looking down at the floor as she said, "Years ago I was in love with my childhood friends but all he wanted to be was my friend. I was nice to him gave him things helped him out. Before I left I told him I loved him and to wait for me when we were older to get married but it was a mistake because he never waited for me. He went off and forgot me."

She then looked up at him and continued, "I can help you. If you let me."

"You can try but I'm hopeless." He leaned against the railing and smiled.

She stood up straight and pointed her finger in his face. She said, "Nothing is hard for me."

He smiled and thought how cute she was. He looked over to see her leaning against the railing too. Both arms were holding her steady. The stood side by side looking at the elevator.

The next day Takano was walking to work. He got into the elevator and saw someone running for the elevator. He looked at the person to see it was Ritsu. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would explode. He heard Ritsu yelling, "Keep it open." Takano's wasn't focus as he pressed "Close." The elevator doors closed right into Ritsu's face. Takano started smirking.

The doors opened, Takano started for the editor's desks. Long time since he came in early. He turned the corner to see her waiting for him at his desk. He tried to retreat but she said, "Hey Takano." He froze midway through.

"Oh hi." He turned his head slowly to see her sitting there with a big grin on her face.

"Why you here?" He asked as he made his way to his desk.

"Didn't the boss tell you?" She asked as Takano placed his bag on his desk.

"No…" He looked over at her.

"I'm the new editor." She said twirling the chair she was in.

He was shocked and a little frighten. She planned to help him but it was bad that she was working with him and living next door to him. He now knew how Ritsu felt after learning that they were past lovers and new coworkers/neighbors.

He said, "Really?"

"Yeah since that one guy left they needed a new editor in this department so I got the job easily." She said with a giant grin on her face. She continued, "Since I work here I have to tell you that I was a manga editor before so don't treat me like a rookie also I have authors already I'm working with."

"Um…I didn't assign you any yet." He said as he sat down in his chair.

"These were authors that I had in my old company. They followed me. They are great. The boss hired them too." She said as she went to her desk and took out her material.

"Well I'm not a nice chief so they must be ready for the worst." He said targeting his glare at her.

She didn't even glance over once as she said, "Tell them yourself also your glare won't work on me."

"Really." He said as he leaned back in his chair giving her his stick eye.

She then said, "This is how you really get into someone's mind. This is how you become someone's worst nightmare." She gave Takano a glare that made him get shiver up his spine. He felt a cold breeze come in. He was frightened as she giggled. After a minute or two Takano got a hold of himself and went to work.

It was quiet for a while until Kisa came walking in and saw her. He smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Kisa."

"Hello I'm…" Her phone started ringing. She took her phone out and looked at it. She smiled and said, "Sorry important."

Kisa smiled and motion for her to answer. She flipped it open and said, "Hello, Sir…Yes….Okay…I'll be there."

She closed her phone and said, "Sorry but I must leave I have business with the Head."

She grabbed her things and ran out of the office. Kisa turned towards Takano and said, "Who is that?"

"The new editor," He answered never looking up once from his work. The other editors in the table came in.

Tori asked sitting at his desk, "What are you talking about."

"Our new editor is a girl a pretty one in fact," Kisa said, as he pulled out his work supplies.

Mino asks as he places his work on his desk, "What is her name?"

"Well it is…umm...She never said," Kisa said while placing his finger on his chin. He thought for a second and then looked at Takano asking, "Takano do you know her name?"

Takano looked up curious. She never told him her name. He looked at Kisa and shook his head. Kisa leaned back into his chair exhaling.

Kisa said, "Then how will we ever know her name."

"I don't know Kisa but I do know is that your author is at a deadline and you need to hurry." Tori said pointing his red pen at him.

"That is right!" Kisa worriedly said while flinging his papers into the air.

Few days after meeting her Takano was invited to a party. It wasn't a holiday party so what was the party for? He was invited but never told what it was for. He didn't mind he just didn't hope to see Ritsu there. The whole building was invited.

He was at the door of the hall when he bumped into someone. He looked over to his side to see her. She was on the floor in a very beautiful dress. He was surprised to see her here. Well the whole building was here so it shouldn't have been a surprise but he thought she left. She wasn't in work for a long time.

She rubbed her forehead which snapped him out of his daze. He held out his hand to help her up. She placed her hand on his and was helped up. She brushed off all the dirt from her dress. He said, "Hello."

"Hi." She said continuing her task.

"Long time since I've seen you. Where have you been?" He asked as he watched her brush the dirt off.

She said looking up at him, "Oh been busy plus the boss been talking to me."

"Okay well don't miss anymore days." He said with a smile. For some reason his heart beat a little faster than usual.

She said while panting, "I won't."

They giggled a little. He then was about to ask her for her name when someone yelled, "There you are come on they are here." They waved their hand motioning to come.

She then said, "Oh I got to go. See you at the party." She dashed toward the person.

Takano stood there for a minute when Kisa came up to him and said, "Hello Takano."

"Oh, hi Kisa."Takano answered looking at Kisa.

Kisa turned toward the hall door and said, "Well come on the party started."

Takano knobbed his head as he followed Kisa into the hall.

It was a great party. It was about an hour in when a man said, "Hello Everyone."

Everyone stopped and looked up toward the stage to see a short tubby man. He had long white hair that was pulled back into a short pony tail. He continued, "My name is Mikio Marukawa. Some of you never meet me but I own Marukawa Publishing." He said with a cheeky grin. Takano remembered hearing his name the day he got his job. Only people who knew about him were department directors, since Shojo manga department really didn't have a head the sales director would be their speaker in department meetings.

Takano was trying to think of how he never met him.

He then said, "Well everyone wants to know what this party is for?"

He stood there silently waiting for a response. He wrinkled his face and yelled into the mic, "Answer ME!" Takano then remembered why he never met him because this man was crazy.

Surprised people then answered, "Yes, Mr. Marukawa."

Takano heard a familiar voice within the crowd. He looked over to see Ritsu standing there. Takano smiled and started walking towards Ritsu just to stop half way. He saw Ritsu with An, his fiancé. Their arms were hooked together. Takano stopped and looked down at the floor.

"Better…" He said with another creepy cheeky smile. He continued saying, "Well this party is a welcome back home party for my Hisoka. Come on up Hisoka." The audience looked over to the left side of stage as a girl came walking up. Takano also looked over to see her. His neighbor and coworker. The girl that made his heart beat fast. It was her walking up there.

She walked towards the mic and said, "Hello everyone I'm sorry for this. My Uncle is weird. He likes to do these things."

Her Uncle came up to the mic as she took a step back, "Well I told you I was going to make a big party for you. Welcome back sweetie. Now to all my workers. Don't think because she is my niece I would give her a job because I wouldn't just give it to anyone not even my beloved wife. My Niece is an expert manga editor. She worked for an America Manga Publishing center. She came back from America with four well now writers. Here they are."

He fully extended his arm towards the left side where four women came from. He continued, "These women are famous in America. Please treat them well. Let the party proceed."

Takano smiled as he walked towards Hisoka. Then Ritsu and An ran in front of him. He watched as An introduced Hisoka to Ritsu. Takano looked down and turned around. He slowly started for the door when he heard someone yell ow.

The party went silent and Takano quickly turned around. In his mind he thought Ritsu hit Hisoka but when he looked he saw Ritsu on the floor and Hisoka shaking her hand in mid air. An was comforting Ritsu and Hisoka said, "Don't worry there was a bee. I got it."

The party slowly started up again. Takano came up to them and saw Hisoka staring in a different direction. Takano asked, "Um…What happen?"

"Yeah sis what was that for?" An asked still kneeling on the floor next to Ritsu.

"Been saving that one for a couple of years now," Hisoka said looking at An with anger and rage.

An asked, "What did he do to you?"

Ritsu was holding his nose to not let the blood get on his tux.

Hisoka said, "He hurt you. I never allow a man just hurt my sister. I'm not mom An. I have changed."

Takano looked at her. He has changed too. Something about her made him feel weird. He wanted to slap her but he felt like he knew her. He felt weird. He had to leave. He turned and quickly walked out of the party. He left as soon as he could. He had to clear his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Takano forgot about the whole party and everything before even meeting Hisoka. He walked out of his apartment as he locked the door her stared over at Ritsu's apartment (Hisoka's apartment) hoping to see if Ritsu came out. Why even care? He ran away from him again! He never truly loved him just admire him until Takano showed his true self.

He let out a deep sigh as he walked out of the elevator. Why care for him anymore? Ritsu must have not loved him as much as he loved him. Why even try? Takano loved Ritsu with all of his heart. He lost him again. He felt like crying then and there but he just placed his face in his hand. He had to get over him to live a normal life, but he worked in the same building as him. At least they weren't neighbors, but sometimes Takano wanted to see him again alone and have enough time to…He had to stop thinking like this if he wanted to stop loving Ritsu. It would be bad to think those things.

He gave off another sigh as he leaned against the elevator going up to his office. He couldn't stop thinking about him. He loved Ritsu.

He closed his eyes for a split second as he turned the corner to his area and he heard, "Good morning."

He cringed at the very, _very_ familiar voice. He peaked out one eye to see a smile off the familiar face. He then peaked out both eyes to see Hisoka sitting there with a big grin across her face. He gave a ridiculously fake to her as he walked to his desk. Her smile turned into a frown as she said, "Wow you could say good morning back."

"Why you here early?" He asked as he slugged into his seat and put down his brief case.

"It is only 9 am," She said as she spun back facing her desk picking up a bowl of random noodles and started eating them.

"I know still why?" He asked looked up from his computer as she slurped the noodle up. He then felt like he seen that somewhere else.

"Have to warn you," She said looking in his directly at him as she placed her food down next to her and stood up walking toward his desk.

"About what?" He asked as he stared at her as she came closer.

She leaned against the desk. He looked at her with her spiky black short hair, and her blue eyes staring down at him as she said, "My authors from my old job are coming by to see me and talk to you. They are going to tell you something that are useful. Listen to them."

"Whatever, they should be worried about me," he replied looking at his computer.

"Well just wanted to warn you if you are dead the next day it ain't my fault," She said as she walked back to her desk waving her hand back and forth over her shoulder.

She sat back down and picked up her noodles as she began eating again Takano kept on looking over his computer every time he heard a slurp. He remembered that sound from his childhood but how?

He then saw her as she placed down the bowl and started typing. They were alone for an hour or two but oddly it felt as if this was right until Kisa came walking in with the other editor of their group. Kisa said stopping at Hisoka desk, "Hello Hisoka."

"HI Kisa," She said waving at him.

He said sitting at his desk, "Have you met the others?"

"No I haven't," She said looking a Kisa as she sat there with her legs criss cross kind of like Kisa does.

Kisa gave a cheeky smile as he said, "Well that is Hatori, and people usually call him Tori." He then pointed in Tori direction as Tori waved his pen in the air while working on some manuscripts.

Kisa then continued, "That is Mino, hint don't get him upset." He then pointed at Mino who smiled and waved to Hisoka.

Hisoka said, "Well word to the wise don't get me mad."

"You seem so nice," Kisa said with a grin.

She said while looking back at her work, "Well you can ask how I act when I'm mad from Takano. He only got a quarter of how I actually can be."

Kisa then turned his chair to see Takano holding his legs. Takano tried getting the image of her glare from his mind but all it did was digging a deeper spot into is memory. He sat there shivering. Kisa fell silent as he turned back to his desk and started to work.

It was an hour or two after when four women came walking in. Hisoka looked up and smiled while saying, "Hello, Ms. Hokkaido, Ms. Sato, Ms. Takahashi, and Ms. Suzuki."

Ms. Takahashi, who looked like a young teen with blue hair and a piercing said, "Hisoka we came to talk to the one they call Takano."

Hisoka pointed at Takano looked at his computer and she said, "That is him."

The four ladies came walking up to Takano and stood around him. He spun his chair to face them. They seemed nice he thought as they gave him big cheeky grins. He knew they were from Japan. They must have been like Hisoka, born here raised there. He hoped they could draw. He pushed back his glasses as he listen to them.

Ms. Sato a fragile old lady said, "So you are the evil Takano every author talks about."

He stopped breathing right at that point. What? Evil?

He said with confusion, "What, I'm not evil?"

"No Ms. Sato was wrong," Ms. Hokkaido said. She was a middle age women but seemed spunky still.

She continued as he sighed in relief, "No, you are the spawn of Satan himself."

He froze in his seat. Where the hell are they getting this information from?

He then heard from behind yell, "He isn't girls just a meanie."

"Yes well anyway we came by to warn you," Ms. Hokkaido said.

Ms. Sato then finished saying, "That if you say our book is lame, boring or try to do something we hate we all shall kill you." She then gave a glare that didn't frighten him but that statement sure did. Hisoka then came walking up and said, "Come on Girls move it along."

They waved good bye and left but he was still frightened to his very core. Hisoka came up and said, "Sorry about that I think I should take you out."

"No need to," He said as he turned around and to his desk and started writing. Hisoka said, "Okay lets go to your place."

"Nope busy," He replied quickly not evening thinking.

"Oh," Hisoka said looking down. Takano looked up to see sadness in her eyes. Eyes that looked too familiar. She turned around and walked back to her desk in silence. Did she give up on him already? He felt bad and kind of uneasy.

He kept on thinking as he walked home that night what made her stop being motivated to fight with him? He missed the last train because he was trying to dodge Hisoka but only mange to find her walking toward an alley. He stopped and was confused. She left an hour early than him but wasn't even home. He was then curious of why?

Maybe this would solve his answers. He didn't know why he was doing this but he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her.

He quietly paced behind her as she walked down the alley there was no one around. She looked side to side and then pulled her shirt over her head and plunged it into her bag. She then grabbed out a dress and pulled it over herself. She then started pulling down her pants and throwing that in her bag. She patted her dress down making the folds smoothen down. She began walking faster again toward a restaurant. She walked to the door and pulled it open. Quickly before it closed fully Takano slid inside.

Why was she here? Maybe she is on a date. He kept on thinking as someone came up to him and asked, "Hello sir. May I help you find a table?"

Takano looked over and nodded his head. The host looked around Takano and asked, "Only you sir?"

"Yes only me," he said looking at the tables to find her. Where was she?

The host picked up one menu and started walking toward a table made for two. Takano started to follow him. The Host placed down the menu as Takano took his sit. The host then said, "Your waiter will be here is a second."

He then went back to the entrance to greet a family of people. Takano picked up his menu and looked at the drinks. He then heard someone say, "Hey!"

He remembered that voice he looked up and to the side to see Hisoka a table away. He looked at her smiling at someone. He looked back down trying to forget what he was trying to do. He never would think she was dating someone. Well he didn't even look at the person. Probably a nice strong man he tried not to listen but couldn't help himself. He had to listen.

"How are you sis?" Hisoka asked. Takano quickly looked over seeing An, Hisoka little sister. They were hugging as Takano sighed in relief. Why do I care? He asked himself in the middle of his sigh.

"I'm fine sister. Thanks for coming. Ritsu wanted to apologize for whatever he had done to hurt you?" An said looking at Hisoka who's disappeared faster before An finished her sentence.

Hisoka quickly sat back down and looked away as she said with a growl, "Why did you being the idiot?"

"Sister, why do you hate him?" An asked while sitting down. She seemed to want to gain Hisoka's respect but was just making it worst with him.

Just as Hisoka was about to answer Ritsu came in and said while sitting in his seat, "Hello, Hisoka."

Hisoka became silent while looking in Takano's direction. Takano eyes widen as he turned his head and tried to hide behind the menu given to him. Her eyes turned from narrow slits to wide big blue eyes. She started to form a smile as she said, "Takano!"

He slowly looked over to see her motion for him to come. He got up and grabbed his things so he could bolt as soon he was done talking to her. He couldn't be near Ritsu right now. He had to forget his life with Ritsu and move forward but every time something reminded him of Ritsu he make himself suffer with memories and pain.

He looked up with a fake smile and said, "Hello Hisoka."

"You seem lonely over there come sit with us," She said patting the seat next to her. He sighed and walked over to the seat. He looked at Ritsu as he sat down. They stared at each other until Ritsu looked at Hisoka and said with a smile, "So Hisoka, I'm very sorry about hurting your sister you just know…."

"I know still doesn't give you the right about hurting her. You also hurt someone very close to me. I hate people who hurt the people I love," she said looking down at the menu for drinks.

Ritsu asked confused, "Wait who else did I hurt?" He then looked at Takano who just blinked three times and looked at Hisoka.

Hisoka said pulling off the piece of the bread, "If you are so blind not to figure it out well then it is useless."

Ritsu said leaning forward, "I need to know because if I don't know then I can't apologize to them like I did An."

"Still not saying," Hisoka said leaning back in her chair. Takano could see her determination in her eyes. She cared for people and would fight for the ones she loved. Why did she give up on going somewhere with him then today?

Ritsu looked over at An and asked, "Do you know who?"

"No shit Sherlock. My family knows but they won't say," Hisoka said standing up. An stared at the table as Hisoka said, "So Ritsu since I'm done here I'm leaving."

She grabbed her bag and started for the door. Takano looked at Ritsu and then back at Hisoka. He grabbed his stuff and followed her outside. He looked side to side and saw her walking down the street. He started running up to her and caught up. He started panting as he walked next to Hisoka. He looked at her and saw her smiling. He arched his eye brow and said, "Hisoka, who is the other person Ritsu hurt?"

"Haha still not going to tell you," she said with a smile.

He gave her smile but it faded as he asked, "You told me that you won't give up on me but today when you asked if you wanted to go out I said no. You then just gave up. Why did you do that?"

She said, "Well…" She looked down on the side walk as she continued, "I knew you wouldn't come along. Why you ask me?"

His eyes widen as he kept on trying to find an answer himself. She looked over and said, "Actually it seems hard for you to even try to answer. Forget it. Next time I will drag you somewhere."

She laughed as she nudge him. He smiled down at her and looked at her.

Takano sat there swinging his legs back and forth on the bench alone. He then felt something fall on his head. He patted at his head and felt something slimy. He pulled it out to see it was a noodle. He looked above him to see two little feet swinging back and forth with a bowl.

Takano face winkled up as he said, "Hey stop that."

The feet stopped moving and the person leaned over to show a little girl. Takano winkled face smoothen out to see her long black hair fall from her back down toward him she had big green eyes and she had a noodle hanging from her lips.

She slurped it up and said, "Sorry noodles can be slippery."

She jumped down from her place on the roof of the bench cover and she sat next to Takano as he said, "Yeah they can."

She looked at what he was holding and asked pointing at the books, "Are those mangas?"

"Yes, they are," he replied holding them close to his chest.

She smiled and said, "I love manga."

He looked over at her as she began to eat her noodles again. He looked at them. They looked so delicious. She looked at him as he licked his lips wanting some. She asked handing them toward him, "Want some?"

He looked at them and then asked, "What's your name?"

She opened her mouth.

Takano then felt the sun hit his face. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was a dream of his childhood. He forgot all about his childhood.

Who was the girl? He remembered only scenes of his life back then but most were never with someone else just people picking on him for liking manga or being small mostly for being poor. Back then he was poor in his school since it was for rich smart kids. He got a scholarship for passing a test showing he was smarter than others.

He pulled his shirt over his arm and started getting ready to go to work.

Takano was typing on his computer when he saw Hisoka started to dig through her bag pulling out a bowl of noodles. It was about lunch and they been working for awhile. The others were out at lunch. Today seemed much slower than others.

He looked over and asked, "Where the hell you get noodles from?"

"I make them," She said sitting back at her desk. She started slurping her noodles. Takano watched looked at her and his stomach began rumbled. How could she make noodles and he make nothing?

She heard his stomach and looked over at Takano who was still typing trying to overcome his starvation. She asked reaching out her bowl of noodles, "Want some?"

He looked up at her and remembered his dream. He shook his head thinking the girl can't be Hisoka. Hisoka lived in America back then. He said, "Nah I'm good just going to get some food."

He stood up and started for the Cafeteria.

He pressed in some numbers and leaned against the machine with his arm waiting for the chips to fall down. He picked them up and opened then. He popped one in and turned to be facing at Ritsu. Ritsu then said, "Takano tell me who else I hurt!"

"Ritsu I don't know," Takano said trying to be as far from him as possible.

Ritsu stepped one step forward as he said, "Takano you are dating her, tell me."

Takano's eyes widen but then narrowed as he said getting closer, "I'm not dating her Ritsu. I actually still am in love with someone else."

"Who?" Ritsu asked as Takano grabbed his wrist and pushed him against the wall. He then said husky, "You."

He gave Ritsu a forceful kiss. Ritsu started struggling but couldn't budge. Takano then snaked his tongue into Ritsu mouth widening his mouth. He started playing with Ritsu tongue as he placed his other hand on his chest under Ritsu shirt. Ritsu grabbed Takano's hand and stopped him. He pushed Takano away and ran out of the room. Takano stood there staring into the distance.

Did Ritsu not love him anymore? He looked down with his bag of chips and stood there looking down on the floor. He stood there just thinking of how badly his chest ach. Not in the good way he use to like when him and Ritsu were in love.

He then started slowly back to his desk. Hisoka looked at him and asked as her stared followed his movement, "What happen to you?"

Takano asked covering his face with his computer still sulking, "What do you mean?"

"Well you look ten times more depressed than usual. Did something happen? I saw Ritsu running down the hall from where you went all pale and about to cry. What happen?" She asked with concern.

Takano stood up and snapped at her, "Why do you care? You hate Ritsu! Why do you care what happen? You know I don't need your pity or help! So just leave me alone!"

He looked down at his computer and heard sniffling. His eyes widen as he looked up at Hisoka who sat there with tears rolling down her face. Takano started walking over to her as she wiped her tears away. He reached out for her but she hit his hand away.

He stood there as she said not looking at him, "I'm sorry I was trying to be a good person and help you out. Also things between Ritsu and me don't have to deal with you."

She looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes and she said, "Takano, I only help my friends. You may not notice but I don't many. Actually change that I have none but you, Takano. You are my only true friend here."

She took in a breath and stood up. She said while gathering her things, "I'm going home. I'll work from there today."

Before he could croak something out she was gone with him just standing there feeling truly like an asshole. He truly hurted her this time and his heart started to ach more than before. He couldn't bare this pain anymore. He picked up his things and started for home early.

Takano was walking home when he heard someone yell, "Manga Boy!"

He looked over to his side to see the girl he met at the bench. He crocked his head and walked across the street. She smiled and waved to him and said, "Hi."

"You called me 'Manga Boy'. Why?" He asked confused by the name.

"Oh well because you read a lot of mangas," she said pointing at his books.

He looked at her and saw she had another bowl of noodles. He smiled and said, "Well I'll call you Noodle Girl."

She was surprised and asked, "Why is that?"

"You always have noodles," he said pointing at her bowl.

She looked at it and laughed. He joined her laughing pile. She then calmed down and said, "Okay that is fine, Manga Boy. Want to do something?"

He nodded his head as she took his free hand and walked with him into her house.

Takano then woke up to hear a buzzing noise. Another dream of his childhood. He got up from the couch and walked over. He stared at the screen to see Ritsu. He pressed numbers and the sound beeped allowing him in. Ritsu came in and said, "Takano?"

He was pulled into Takano's room and pulled into a kiss. It was gentle at first but then got frisky when Takano dug into Ritsu mouth. Their tongues playing and explored within each other mouth. Takano nibbled on Ritsu bottom lip and he placed his hand on Ritsu chest. Pushed his hand upward showing Ritsu's chest. He then licked Ritsu's nipples and biting them making Ritsu give off a slight moan.

Takano dug into Ritsu's pants grabbing his shaft. Quickly Ritsu grabbed his hand frighten. Takano said husky, "Grab mine."

Ritsu did so and Takano started to rub Ritsu's shaft up and down making Ritsu pant. He couldn't stop himself he loved Ritsu. He had to have Ritsu again.

He pulled him to the bed and pulled off his shirt and pushed off his pants. He pulled off Ritsu shirt and flew his pants over to the side. He started to kiss Ritsu and he thrust in with his shaft. He stroked Ritsu shaft making moans and panting fill the room. Oh how much he missed this. He went faster making the moans Ritsu made grow loader. He thrusted inward climax as so did Ritsu.

Takano licked his hand as he said, "You didn't climax as quick as last time."

Ritsu was silent as he looked away. Takano rolled to his side and suck his arm under Ritsu's head. Ritsu snuggled up against Takano and fell asleep but Takano laid there.

What was he going to do? He wanted to get over Ritsu but what came over him to do this. Maybe Ritsu wanted him back but it wasn't something about Ritsu that was making Takano worried. It was Hisoka. What he said to her was mean, all she been doing was helping him and being nice. He yelled at her and hurt her. Worst of all he was her only true friend.

He started feeling his eyes lids grow heavier as he began dosing off to sleep again.

He was walking down the street when someone came up and nudge him on the arm. Takano looked over to see Noodle Girl. He smiled at her while she smiled back at him.

She waved and said, "Hi, Manga Boy."

"Hello Noodle Girl," He said waving at her.

She said with her arms behind her back, "I got something for you."

"What is it?" He asked stopping and staring at her.

She reached out both hands and was holding a bag of dry noodles. She smiled and said, "I got this for you."

He looked at the bag and took it confused as she continued, "I notice you also get hunger looking at my noodles so I got a big bag and stuffed a lot of noodles for you so you can noodles too."

"Really?" He asked looking up at her. This was his first true friend. She nodded her head as he smiled. He looked at the bag then at her as he said, "Thank you, friend."

She was surprised but it trued into a big grin as she said, "No problem friend."

She hooked her arm around his as she walked him home that day with smiles and laughter.

Takano woke up from the sunlight heating against his face. He rubbed his eyes as he pulled his arm in feeling nothing. He quickly pried his eyes open and sat up. He looked around the room for Ristu. Nothing…which meant he was gone again.

Takano knew he shouldn't have done anything from last night.

As he sat there he felt a realization. Back from his childhood, Noodle girl was his best friend. He wanted to know what happen to her. He would find her and kept her close.

He jumped out of his bed and pulled on his pants. He needed help and he knew one person who would, well actually who will hopefully help him in his search.


End file.
